Castidad
by Haruka Tsukishiro
Summary: [YAOI] Gohan presiente que a vegeta le sucede algo, aunque Vegeta no le ha dicho nada y sabe que no se lo dirá nunca, él intenta ayudarlo porque lo ama en silencio desde que era un niño. Por qué este fic se llama “castidad”, pues tocará leerlo XDDDDD
1. capítulo I

**-**

-

Protagonistas: Gohan – Vegeta  
Género: no definido, tiene un poquito de todo.  
Raiting: PG-13. (C.F.: NC-17)  
Está narrada en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de Gohan en su totalidad. 

Historia original de: **Haruka Tsukishiro**  
Éste es mi cuarto fic, el primero de Dragon Ball (sin contar el Drabble)

-

-

**₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ CASTIDAD ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪  
**  
-

Capítulo I 

–¿Qué le sucede señor Vegeta? –Preguntó Gohan al verlo volar desorientado, parecía estar padeciendo una especie de dolor que no lo dejaba mantenerse erguido.

Gohan empezó a volar hacia él con la intención de ayudarle.

–¡¡Quítate mocoso!! –gritó al ver que Gohan se le aproximaba.

Más éste ni se movió, en lo que Vegeta se aproximó, se le metió en medio con la intención de chocarlo a propósito. Logrando su cometido. Ambos cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

–¡¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?!! –bramó Vegeta enfurecido después de incorporarse, semi doblado, fingiendo estar bien.

–Lo siento señor, yo sólo quería ayudar...

–¡¿Chocándome?! –bramó frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Si señor... digo, no señor –rectificó algo nervioso rascándose la nuca con una tímida sonrisa.

Vegeta hizo el intento de marcharse.

–Yo sólo me preocupé –dijo Gohan haciendo que Vegeta volteara–. Usted volaba...

–No te metas mocoso –lo interrumpió.

–¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó tímidamente–. ¿Puedo ayudarlo...?

–No –respondió tajantemente antes de irse.

Gohan lo notó algo extraño, Vegeta se aguantaba el bajo vientre como haciendo presión en esa zona, seguía volando sin control, quiso seguirlo pero no se atrevió, no quiso contradecirlo, aunque después se arrepintió de su decisión.

-

Pasaron varios días y Gohan no podía sacarse el encuentro que tuvo con Vegeta de la cabeza, estaba preocupado que no lograba concentrarse en los estudios, quería saber de él, no era normal su comportamiento, algo le pasaba, pero qué, qué podría ser.

–"Y si voy a su casa y le pregunto" –se dijo–. No, eso no, sería muy obvio. Con qué pretexto iría.

Gohan seguía planeando en su habitación cómo hacer para averiguar sin sonar demasiado evidente de que estaba preocupado. Quería que fuese algo casual, hasta que su hermanito sin querer le dio la solución.

–Gohan, ¿estas ocupado? –preguntó Goten al abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza.

–No, pasa.

–Hay unos problemas de matemáticas que no entiendo –comenzó a decir como regañado–. Y quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme.

–Por supuesto –respondió Gohan de lo más natural–, muéstrame tú cuaderno.

–Lo que pasa –añadió antes de entregárselo–. Es que...es que... Trunks tampoco los entiende y... quisiera saber... si tú...

–¿Si yo podría enseñarle a él también? –continuó Gohan notando que a su hermanito le costaba decirlo–. No te preocupes, ¿para cuando es?

–¿Puede ser ahora mismo? –musitó como esperando una negativa.

–¿¡Ahora mismo?! –vociferó entusiasmado.

–Si, él está esperando mi llamada para venir.

–De ninguna manera –se apresuró a decir poniéndose en pie–, nosotros iremos para allá.

-

Ambos se encaminaron a su casa con la misma expresión en sus rostros, Gohan estaba feliz de poder ver a Vegeta, apresuró el vuelo dejando a Goten atrás.

Ya en casa Bulma los atendió muy bien, haciéndolos pasar directamente a la habitación de Trunks quien los estaba esperando. Gohan caminaba despacio viendo a todos lados hasta que lo vio sentado en la sala leyendo su periódico, de lo más serio.

–Buenas tardes señor Vegeta –le dijo entusiasmado al pasar cerca de él.

Vegeta ni se movió.

–Responde mi amor –le reprendió Bulma–. Te están hablando, ¿qué van a pensar de ti?

Vegeta bajó ligeramente su periódico hasta el nivel de sus ojos, los observó para luego continuar leyendo.

–Buenas tardes –se le oyó decir entre dientes detrás del periódico. Ya era mucho para Gohan que estaba acostumbrado a su comportamiento.

Al llagar a la habitación, Gohan comenzó a explicarles matemáticas, titubeaba mucho porque su mente no estaba allí, estaba más pendiente de bajar y hablar con él que otra cosa. Aparentemente lo encontró bien, pero quería estar seguro.

–¿No creen que sería más cómodo estudiar en la sala? –opinó Gohan buscando algún pretexto para bajar.

–No podemos –repuso Trunks–. Mi padre está allí.

"Pues precisamente por eso..., esa es la idea" pensó, más no quiso insistir.

A la media hora Trunks pidió un descanso, tanto número lo estaban aturdiendo, Gohan se levantó en seguida en dirección a la sala, ya no estaba allí, desilusionado fue a la cocina por un poco de agua.

–¡Oye Gohan! –dijo Vegeta entrando a la cocina, Gohan casi se ahoga con el agua–. Y... Kakarotto, ¿sabes dónde está?

–Todavía está cuidando de los huevos.

–¿¡Todavía?! –dijo sorprendido.

–Si, creo que ya están por nacer.

–Bueno, algún día lo visitaré –lo dijo para sí mientras se marchaba.

–¡Señor Vegeta! –Dijo Gohan repentinamente y el corazón casi le llega a la boca cuando lo vio voltear con una semi sonrisa en sus labios, tragó saliva antes de hablar, es que esto no se ve todos los días–. Yo sólo quería saber si... ya se encontraba mejor.

–¿De qué? –preguntó algo despectivo.

–Es que... la última vez que lo vi, usted estaba... diferente.

–¿Qué hacen en la cocina? –preguntó Bulma de lo más natural al entrar.

–Vine por agua –se apresuró a decir Gohan levantando el vaso haciendo un poco de presión, aun estaba nervioso y no quería reflejarlo.

–No te hubieras molestado –dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa–. Me lo hubieras pedido y yo te lo llevo a la habitación, así no interrumpes tus lecciones.

–No se preocupe –respondió–. Estábamos en un corto receso, aunque, creo que será mejor que continúe.

Salió de la cocina desilusionado por la interrupción de Bulma, que tuvo que llegar en muy mal momento, justo cuando Vegeta estaba de mejor ánimo para conversar, o por lo menos él lo creyó así. Sólo le bastó abrir la puerta de la habitación de Trunks para olvidar todo, hasta lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso instante, cuando vio a su hermanito, al pequeño de la casa besándose con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

–¡¿Que es esto?! –preguntó atónito con la boca abierta.

Ambos dieron un brinco, separándose enseguida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Gohan los había visto.

–Hermano yo... yo... puedo explicarte. Lo que pasa... es que... es que...

–Estamos enamorados –continuó Trunks, de lo más nervioso aunque aparentando valentía. Goten se derrumbó en la cama con la vista perdida en sus zapatos. 

Gohan mudo aun no se lo podía creer, su hermanito, en qué momento creció que él no se dio cuenta. Los miraba a ambos fugazmente, esta noticia lo dejo pasmado.

–Yo estoy enamorado de su hermano –le dijo Trunks muy decidido–. Y no me pienso alejar de él, nunca.

–Hermano yo... –suplicó Goten entre sollozos poniéndose en pie–. Quiero que me perdones...

Gohan no tenía la moral para reclamar ni reprochar nada, al fin y al cabo, él estaba en una situación similar o peor a su hermano, se había enamorado de un hambre casado.

–¿Desde cuando está pasando esto? –preguntó muy serio, mirándolo a los ojos.

Trunks abrazó a Goten antes de responder:

–Un año y medio, los más felices de mi vida.

–Hermano, yo te iba a decir –repuso Goten gimoteando–. Pero tuve miedo a que no me comprendieras y me obligaras a separarme de él.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Gohan? –Preguntó Trunks algo nervioso abrazándolo con más fuerza–. ¿Se lo vas a decir a nuestros padres?

–No, nada de eso –los tranquilizó Gohan–. Aunque no me crean, los entiendo y los apoyo. Sólo... es que me agarraron desprevenido, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

–¡¡¡En serio no le vas a decir a mamá!!! –exclamó Goten emocionado.

–¿Nos vas a guardar el secreto? –alegó Trunks satisfecho de lo más serio que a Gohan le recordó mucho a Vegeta, por algo es su padre.

–Se los prometo, este secreto queda entre los tres –aseguró Gohan, luego se preparó a recibir el abrazo de su hermano, que a partir de ese momento dejó de ser su pequeño (ante sus ojos) para convertirse en todo un hombre.

Continuará...

- 

-

**₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ Rincón de Haruka ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪**

Ésta es una ventanita que abrí para hablar de fic y o mis tonterías, no están obligados a leer ya queda de parte de ustedes si lo hacen.

Hola a todos, soy una chica venezolana y les quiero presentar mi cuarto fic, yupi!!!

Ésta historia la pienso hacer mucho más corta que las anteriores (sin contar "confesiones" por supuesto) la trama es mucho más sencilla y sin muchas complicaciones, espero de corazón que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo.Entonces, será para el próximo capítulo, los espero... 

Haruka Tsukishiro


	2. Capítulo II

Protagonistas: Gohan – Vegeta  
Género: no definido, tiene un poquito de todo.  
Raiting: PG-13. (Cap.F.: NC-17)  
Está narrada en tercera persona desde la perspectiva de Gohan en su totalidad.

Historia original de: **Haruka Tsukishiro**  
Éste es mi cuarto fic, el primero de Dragon Ball (sin contar el Drabble)

-

-

₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ **CASTIDAD ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪**

-

**Capítulo II**

Faltaba una semana para el torneo de artes marciales y desde que Gokú se enteró de la participación de tres seres poderosos, ha entrenado con sus hijos, muy ansioso. Ellos no tanto, sólo entrenaban para no defraudar a su padre.

Gohan, como siempre, no quería participar, su madre Milk prefería verlo estudiar, había puesto sus esperanzas en él porque consideraba que Goten había salido igual de despreocupado que su padre, pero eso no era cierto, lo que estaba era enamorado y buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de Trunks, por eso, esa mañana, lo invitó a entrenar, Vegeta aprovechando que estaba Kakarotto también fue.

Gohan se asombró mucho al ver llegar a Trunks en compañía de Vegeta, estaba alegre y entusiasmado, por lo regular Vegeta no se comportaba así, siempre ha preferido entrenar solo, pero ahora había llegado y eso le encantaba, cambiando repentinamente de decisión que ahora sí quería participar en el torneo por el simple hecho de estar casi a diario cerca de él entrenando.

–¡Oye Kakarotto! –dijo muy serio mientras se aproximaba–. ¿Qué es eso de que vienen seres poderosos al torneo?

–No lo sé, sólo sentí su presencia –respondió Gokú muy divertido rascándose la cabeza.

–Quiero entrenar sólo contigo –añadió Vegeta–. Los demás no están a mi altura.

Esas palabras fueron como mil puñaladas directo a su corazón, trató de fingir que no le dolieron.

–Tienes razón señor Vegeta –dijo Gohan entre risitas tontas apartándose un poco de ellos.

Goten y Trunks comenzaron a entrenar que daba la impresión de no estar haciéndolo en serio, más bien, perecían como si estuvieran jugando, alejándose intencionalmente cada vez más. En cambio Gokú y Vegeta sí que parecían pelear muy en serio.

Al cabo de un rato, Gohan se fastidió de su situación, tomando la determinación de irse, pasó volando muy cerca de Vegeta, quería sentir su olor tan seductor, para él, antes de marcharse, tuvo que esquivar en fracciones de segundos una bola de poder.

–¿Te vas tan pronto? –dijo Vegeta en lo que Gohan volteó–. Puedo pelear con los dos a la vez.

–¡Ah sí! –se alegró Gohan devolviéndose a pelear.

Quien se aburrió de ésta situación fue Gokú que los dejó pronto para entrenar con los más chicos, arruinándoles su diversión.

–¡Quiero que pelees en serio o te mataré! –le dijo Vegeta muy decidido.

–Si señor.

A Gohan le costaba llevarle el ritmo, sintió que lo estaba defraudando, ya no podía más y aun así continuó peleando con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, no quería separarse de él, eran pocas las veces que esto ocurría que decidió aprovecharlo al máximo. Ya débil, cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente, no podía levantarse por sí solo de lo adolorido que estaba.

–Eres un buen contrincante.

Oyó decirle a Vegeta, al levantar la vista, le estaba ofreciendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, aunque seguía muy serio.

–Gracias señor Vegeta –dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se incorporaba.

–Para ti es suficiente por hoy.

Al decir esto voló nuevamente en busca de Kakarotto, sin señales de cansancio, tuvo un vago presentimiento que estaba fingiendo su pelea con él, corroborándolo al verlo pelear con su padre, él jamás igualaría eso.

No pasó mucho cuando Trunks y Goten bajaron a acompañarlo, jadeantes y extenuados.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Gohan? –preguntó Trunks algo preocupado–. Sé que mi padre es un poco brusco, pero es buena persona.

–Ya lo sé –dijo en un suspiro.

Ambos lo miraron extrañados, luego intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-

La semana pasó volando, casi sin sentirse, eso le pareció a Gohan que estaba entusiasmado con cada entrenamiento, había mejorado notablemente gracias a lo estricto de Vegeta.

El día del torneo Gokú se levantó temprano e hizo que el resto también lo hiciera, ya listos se presentaron, Gohan se distanció de ellos, buscaba entre la multitud a Vegeta sin resultados, aguzó la vista entre la multitud y fue entonces cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de Bulma que hacía movimientos extraños, se hizo paso entre la gente y se acercó.

En efecto, se trataba de ella y estaba altamente enojada peleando con Vegeta quien permanecía en silencio.

–¡No es posible Vegeta! –Gritaba Bulma–. Que me hagas esto.

–Cálmate mamá –le aconsejó Trunks.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gohan al acercarse, muy interesado por saber.

Trunks al verlo se le acercó enseguida y le dijo a su oído:

–¿y Goten?... ¿vino contigo?...

Gohan afirmó con la cabeza y miró hacia la derecha, enseguida Trunks cogió camino dejando a su madre peleando.

–Todos nos observan –dijo Vegeta calmado.

–¡¡¡Queeee!!! ¡¿Acaso te avergüenza que todos se enteren?! –gritó.

Gohan notó un vago rubor en las mejillas de Vegeta que continuaba muy serio.

–¿Me engañas con quien sabe con cuantas mujeres y pretendes que no diga nada? –continuó.

–¿¡¡Te engaña?!! –no pudo evitar decir Gohan.

–Si Gohan, como oyes... este hombre me es infiel –dijo con afectación.

–¡Deja de hablar tonterías! –bramó Vegeta ya ruborizado por la vergüenza.

Gohan no podía creer lo que oía, ahora no competía únicamente con Bulma sino con quién sabe con cuantas chicas más. Enterarse repentinamente que el amor de toda su vida era un mujeriego, lo desboronó por completo, tuvo que salir corriendo de allí antes que se dieran cuenta que esa noticia lo había afectado.

Llegó al estacionamiento y allí en medio de la soledad de los vehículos comenzó a llorar como un chiquillo, enseguida llegaron Goten y Trunks, al parecer se encontraban cerca.

–¿Qué te sucede, hermano?

–Nada –dijo enjugándose los ojos–. Es una tontería.

–Una tontería muy seria –rectificó Trunks–. Cuéntanos, que no diremos nada. Te guardaremos el secreto así como tú guardas el nuestro.

–Si hermano –confirmó Goten posando su mano sobre su hombro–. Te lo prometemos, no se lo diremos a nadie.

–No se preocupen, ya se me pasó –mintió Gohan tratando de reponerse.

Cómo decirle a Trunks que estaba así por su padre. No lo creyó conveniente de ninguna manera, tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos por el bien y la paz de todos.

Por las cornetas se oyó en todo el lugar el primer llamado de los participantes, Gohan hizo caso omiso, ya no quería participar en el torneo.

–¡Gohan ven! Ya nos están llamando –dijo Goten al notar que su hermano ni se movió.

–Vayan ustedes –dijo desanimado–. Ya no pienso participar.

–Gohan, tienes que ir, has entrenado muy duro con mi padre, además, será divertido.

-

Después de tanto convencerlo, por fin accedió a participar. Entraron a un lugar donde sólo se permitía la entrada a los combatientes y sus familiares más cercanos. Gohan notó que Bulma seguía peleando a Vegeta y él parecía ignorarla, dio la vuelta y trató de alejarse, lo último que supo fue que la sacaron por escandalosa.

El torneo comenzó de lo más insulso para los saiyajines, quienes con sólo tocar a sus contrincantes, caían derrotados, hasta que anunciaron el turno de Krilin con una hermosa y exuberante mujer con un cuerpazo de infarto llevaba puesto un diminuto traje ajustado que le hacían resaltar todos sus atributos.

–¡¡¡Es ella!!! –le dijo Gokú a Krilin, eufórico y ansioso porque llegue su turno.

–¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeee!!!!!

Continuará...

-

-

₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ **Rincón de Haruka ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪ ◊₪◊ ₪◊₪**

Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo, discúlpenme por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero quiero que sepan que por más que me tarde no la abandonaré (me gusta acabar lo que comienzo) así que tranquis que algún día verán el final XDDD

Bueno, éste fic es una Historia completa no es tipo serie como **Oportunidad de Amar**, por eso no se me ocurre nada para los títulos, ¿todavía no saben qué relación tiene el fic con el título "**Castidad**"? Je je que bueno, aunque todavía es muy pronto para saberlo, quizás ya hay algunos que se lo imaginan, ya saben: la trama es sencilla, así que no les va a costar mucho darse cuenta.

Con respecto a los apellidos de los protas, no me sé el de nadie de la serie (¿lo dicen en algún capítulo? o.O), si algunos de ustedes me puede sacar de la ignorancia se los agradeceré ya que los necesito para otro fic (un multi-overs) que tengo en mente.

Será hasta el próximo capítulo, los espero...

**Haruka Tsukishiro**


End file.
